


You Drive Me Crazy [Frerard]

by ephemerality (allthingsangelic)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsangelic/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gerard Way, for the lack of a better word, stalks Frank Iero who is an asshole that may or may not have a soft spot, too. (or maybe the whole being an asshole thing is just a facade idk you tell me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ➸ I'm So Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [03.22.16] (#CelebrateMCR)
> 
> Hey! New fic - sue me. This'll be short (15 chapters max?) and quite more humorous compared to Maybe it's Time for Miracles. So - enjoy!
> 
> (again, fic is available on wattpad under @themethaneskies)

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

**➹**

Gerard placed two different brands of hair dye on the counter and looked at the staff behind the counter straight in the eye.

"Which shade would work better?"

The lady behind the counter took a good look on the two set of dyes. After confirming that they were indeed both _jet black_ colored dye with just different brands, she looked back at the lemon-haired man.

"But sir, they're just the same color--"

Gerard raised a hand to silence her. "I'm sorry, but - " He paused, "What's your name?"

The lady gave him a confused and nervous look, "um, Caitlyn, sir."

"Alright listen, _Caitlyn_ , it's not a color, it's a _shade_. And I was asking which would work better, not whether they're the same or not. I can decide that for myself, I'm not blind--"

Gerard's mini rant was cut short when he heard the chime of a bell - signaling that another customer entered the shop. He looked towards the entrance and his eyes widened as they landed on the one and only Frank Iero. _Oh shit_.

Gerard immediately faced Caitlyn once again, "I'll take them both."

"Sir, I think this would work better than--"

"I don't _care_ , I'm buying them both." Gerard rushed her into wrapping up his purchase. He nervously fidgeted as he waited for his receipt to be printed.

_Fuck it, I don't need a receipt. He's coming this way, oh my god, no._

Gerard literally pulled the receipt out of the machine and hid in one of the hair dye racks just in time before Frank was able to reach the counter.

Caitlyn seemed to have forgotten all about her weird encounter with Gerard as she saw Frank. "Hey, Frank." She greeted.

"Hey, Caitlyn, I'm here to pick up the latest issue of Doom Patrol." Frank smiled as he leaned his back on the counter, his body facing the rack of hair dyes where Gerard was hiding behind at.

"Wait here, I think I stacked it under the older issues." Caitlyn said as she dug through the stacks of comics under the counter.

Frank nodded absentmindedly as he stared at the rack of dyes. Gerard held his breath, surely Frank couldn't have spotted him, right?

"Hey Cait, do you think it'd be smart to dye my hair blonde?" Frank asked.

Gerard's ear perked at the question. Frank dying his hair blonde on the sides? _Hell yeah._

"Wha - ow!" Caitlyn winced as she hit her head on the bottom of the counter in shock. "Frank, that would be _suicide_. You're not entirely sure if you can pull off the color, honestly." She said as she stood up, Doom Patrol copy at hand.

 _Fuck you, Caitlyn_. Gerard thought, _Frank could shave off all of his hair and he'd still be the hottest motherfucker to ever walk on earth_.

Frank just chuckled at that, "Yeah, you're probably right." He turned back to face Caitlyn and took the comic from her. "Thanks. By the way, do you have any eyeliner that you could recommend? The last one that I bought was complete shit."

Caitlyn looked at him weirdly before shaking her head, "Oh Frank, when will you ever grow out of that emo phase of yours?"

It took every ounce of Gerard's self control to prevent himself from pouncing on her. _Shut the fuck up you imbecile. Make up is fucking great for a guy.Because it makes a guy look beautiful. And a lot of times, a guy is not beautiful. And I wanna change that--_

Okay, that's enough, Pete Wentz.

"It's not a phase," Frank sighed.

"If you say so," Caitlyn shrugged, "Well, you're not gonna buy it from here, that's for sure. I bet the eyeliner we sell is even shittier than the one you already own, honest."

And Gerard just really, _really_ wanted to scream at her, and possibly even strangle her. He had just bought an eyeliner here days ago.

"Ah, well thanks for the tip, I guess." Frank handed his payment for the comic, "I guess I better get going, thanks again, Caitlyn." He waved as he walked out of the shop.

"Anytime," Caitlyn waved back.

As soon as the chime of the bell was heard - and this time signaling that a customer has left - Gerard immediately went out of his hiding place behind the dye racks. Caitlyn gaped once she saw him, she thought he had already left minutes ago. He shot Caitlyn a _'don't say a fucking word'_ look before sprinting out of the shop to surely follow Frank.

❈ ¤ ❈ ¤ ❈

Gerard swiftly followed Frank out of the store they had just been at to a lone alley that he recognized was the way to the Ieros' home. It may seem creepy that Gerard knew where Frank lived, and even creepier at the fact that he was low-key stalking him for quite some time, but Gerard has his reasons... or so he says.

He hid at the corner where Frank took a turn that led to a dirty narrow street, if anyone had spotted him sneakily peeking at the corner well... they didn't say a thing. Or maybe it was because no one really entered this secluded area.

"I know you're there."

Gerard froze. He risked another peek at Frank and saw that he had completely stopped dead on his tracks, but thank God he wasn't facing him. But Gerard was still nervous about Frank spotting him, who else could have he been talking to?

"You've been following me for _days_ , come out now." And there was a sense of demand laced in Frank's tone. It scared Gerard shitless.

Only one phrase seemed to make up his vocabulary as he repeated it over and over in his mind.

_Holy shit... Holy shit!_

But when Gerard was sure that he was gonna fucking _faint_ right then and there, he heard something else.

It was the sound of a bark of a dog, a sick one at that.

It startled both Frank and Gerard, and Gerard just had to risk peeking one more time to see what was going on. And surely, a small, dirty dog emerged from a nearby trash can, limped it's way to Frank, and pulled at his jeans. Frank stared down at it with pity, he slowly crouched down to pet it.

"Where did you come from?" He mumbled more to himself as he cradled the weak-looking dog.

Gerard cooed internally as he watched the scene in front of him. He knew that Frank was very fond of dogs, but knowing that he was also an _asshole_ , Gerard hadn't expected him to be _this_ soft towards them.

"Iero!"

Frank's head snapped up as he saw Gabe Saporta and his gang make their way towards him. He let go of the dog and stood up to meet them.

"What is it now, Gabe?" Frank practically snarled as he sent each one them a glare.

Gabe returned the look of hatred, "That mother of yours is already three days late on paying her debts."

Frank's anger increased tenfold as he took a step forward and jabbed a finger to Gabe's chest, "My mother owes you _nothing_."

Frank was practically red due to anger that it worried Gerard that Frank might start another fight, one that he'll surely lose.

Gabe's laugh lacked any humor as he gripped at the collar of Frank's shirt threateningly, "Why don't you ask your drug-addict of a mother?" He pushed Frank with such force that it resulted the five-foot man to land on his ass as he muttered a ' _fuck you'_.

Frank stared in defeat as Gabe and his gang walked away from him, "A week, Iero, that's all I'm giving you to pay what you owe. Any later than that and I'll make you and your family's life a living hell." Gabe yelled, still walking away.

Gerard sighed in relief when he saw that Frank didn't into a fight, yet it still saddened him that Frank had all these problems weighing him down.

Frank took a firm grip on his hair with both hands and tugged at them as he yelled out in frustration. He let go of his grip as he heard the dog whining as it lingered beside him. He breathed out a sigh and stood up, the dog looking at him expectantly.

"C'mon, girl, I'm taking you home," he smiled and Gerard had to catch his breath because - wow, he looked like an _angel_ when he was smiling.

"You don't have a name yet," Frank looked around, seemingly looking for anything that could spark up a name. His eyes landed on an opened can of green peas that spilled on the side of the street and looked back at the dog before him, "Sweet Pea."

Sweet Pea barked at him once and waggled it's tail like crazy causing Frank to chuckle. He ruffled his already messed up hair before continuing on his way home, Sweet Pea following him as it's tail waggled behind it in joy.

Never had Gerard been so jealous of a dog.  
  


**➹**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update coming in asap (3 days tops)
> 
> \- ✘gee✘


	2. ➸ A Look into Your World, A Look into Mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this one's a tad bit late as well, sorry about that. anyways, a slightly longer chapter for you!

➹

  
Lindsey Ballato stood in front of Gerard's apartment door at exactly 8:00 am, just like they had agreed to. Only problem was, nobody was answering the door.

She gave up on the eighth knock and retrieved her own duplication of the apartment keys fron her purse. She unlocked the door and waltzed in casually as though she was entering her own home.

"The queen bitch has arrived!" She yelled, her voice echoing throughout the room.

She received no response. Lindsey sighed and shook her head, making her way to Gerard's room. The door was already opened and she just pushed her way in, immediately spotting a mop of yellow, messy hair.

"Gerard?" Lindsey tried to shake the lemon-haired man awake, but it only resulted to him wrapping the sheets tighter around himself and snuggling his head further into the pillow.

"Gerard," she tried again.

"Fuck off," Gerard grumbled.

"Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." Lindsey rolled her eyes when Gerard still didn't budge.

"GERARD!" She screamed directly at his ear, jolting the man awake.

"Ow, shit!" He yelled back, sitting up straight, which he immediately regretted.

"What the fuck was that for?" He glared at Lindsey.

"What was that for - excuse me, we've agreed to meet up at your apartment, 8 am sharp." Lindsey reminded him. "And as far as I know, _I'm_ the one who'll be doing you a favor." She said, gesturing to the box of hair dyes on his bed side table.

"Oh, right," Gerard pursed his lips. "Give me a sec," he said as he took his phone which was also on his bed side table.

"So now you're gonna tweet about it?" She rolled her eyes when Gerard just nodded. "Oh okay, because I'm sure that your _seven_ followers actually give a fuck about it."

"Fuck you, I've got eight followers now." Gerard snarled.

"Yeah, and those eight followers are composed of me, Mikey, Kristin, both your parents - whom you forced to, may I add - and three free follow accounts." Lindsey listed.

Gerard blushed, "Screw you."

Lindsey grimaced, "I'd rather not."

He ignored her as he checked the tweet he had composed.

_**@gerardwaytogo:** _

_**"Another hair-dyeing session with @lindseyballato! Alas, I cannot be a Lemon forever as one must change their hair. Maybe I can still be Lemon...one wonders."** _

_Sending tweet..._

_Tweet sent!_

Lindsey's phone lit up and she frowned as she checked the notification.

"Eww, did you have to tag me in your lame ass tweet?" She pouted.

"Hush, child, just fave and retweet it," Gerard dismissed her whining. He finally got out of bed and folded the sheets into a neat pile.

"What are you wearing?"

Gerard looked down and examined his shirt, "it's my Hawaiian shirt, why?"

"Please fucking burn it," Lindsey looked at it with disgust.

"But it's comfy," Gerard argued.

"Yeah, and it make you look like a hobo," Lindsey shot back. She opened his closet and examined his wardrobe before retrieving an old and faded band tee. She tossed it to Gerard.

"Get changed, I'm not dyeing your hair with you wearing that hideous shirt," She said. "Seriously, I'm gonna have to call William and tell him to buy you a whole new wardrobe or something."

"Hey, maybe William can follow me on twitter, too." Gerard stated as he entered the bathroom.

"Shut that door now or I'm throwing this piggy bank at you."

xxxxx

An hour later, and Gerard was ready to rinse his hair. Lindsey left him to it as she disposed of the box of hair dye they used and all the other materials.

"If I didn't know you well, I would've thought that the person living here died _decades_ ago," Lindsey scrunched her nose at the sight of Gerard's room. It was pretty dusty, with dirty shirts lying almost on every surface, and even a pair skinny jeans were haphazardly thrown by the window sill.

"You should really have a general clean up soon," She said as she took a seat on the side of Gerard's bed.

"Never had the time," Gerard yelled from the bathroom.

"Oh, how could I forget? You spend all your time stalking that Frank kid," Lindsey shook her head in dismay.

"I do _not_ stalk him!" Gerard emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of boxers and the faded shirt Lindsey tossed to him earlier, hair still damp.

"What do you call what you do then?" She asked.

"I'm... merely observing him," Gerard mumbled.

Lindsey laughed softly, "That sounds _way_ creepier."

"Whatever," He ruffled his newly-dyed hair with his towel and frowned when it left black stains all over.

"Hmm, I'm glad you decided to dye it black," Lindsey remarked. Gerard made a noise of approval.

She sighed, "If you're so fascinated with the guy, then why don't you just go talk to him like you should've done long ago?"

"What would I tell him? _Hey I've been watching you for a while and I may or may not have developed a fascination on you?_ Yeah... No, it's not that simple, Lindsey." Gerard said sadly.

"Just invite him for a coffee or something, just casual chat, Gerard. No need to expose your crush on him just yet." Lindsey shrugged.

"I'm not crushing on him," Gerard blushed. "He just intrigues me."

"And why does he?" Lindsey raised a brow, though there was soft smile on her face.

"Because he's... he - why are you looking at me like that?" Gerard frowned.

"Oh please, Gerard, you and I both know the real reason why you called me over today - and it's not to help you dye your hair!" Lindsey immediately said when Gerard was about to argue.

"I know you want to talk about it. And I know that you're weird _as fuck,_ but I don't think you're weird enough to actually spend so much time watching a guy who's nothing special. So tell me, what makes him so special?"

Gerard licked his lower lip and sighed.

❈ ¤ ❈ ¤ ❈

Frank's day started out to be pretty shitty. What with the fact that he had to force her drunk mother off of the couch and put up with her constant whining about her head ache.

"Maybe if you didn't drink so much - or at all - last night, then you'd be perfectly fine right now," Frank said as he handed her mother a glass of water and some aspirin. His mother just shook her head at the medicine.

"Ugh, you don't understand. I'm _dying_ ," His mother complained.

"No, you're not. You're having a hangover, also known as the consequence of you getting drunk last night. Now take the aspirin so you'd stop feeling like you're gonna die," Frank rolled his eyes and handed the glass and pills to his mother again.

"Yeah, right," His mother huffed.

Frank took a stool and sat in front of the love seat his mother was currently occupying. He looked at her for a moment, he bit his lower lip nervously before saying, "Mom, are you taking drugs?"

His mother placed the now empty glass on the carpet before raising a brow at her son. There was a look of rage on her face. "What made you ask?" Her voice trembled as she struggled to refrain from shouting.

Frank pursed his lips and took a deep breath, "Gabe told me he... that you owe him money, money for drugs. Did you, mom? Did you take drugs from him?"

His mother narrowed her eyes at him, "And what is it to you, if I said yes? What is it to you if I do drugs?" She was practically yelling at him.

Frank clenched his fists, "Mom! Dad died be--"

"We do _not_ speak of him!" His mother cut him off, she looked at him with pure hatred and hurt. "Your father has nothing to do with this, so don't you _dare_ bring him up!"

"He does, mom, you know he does! His brain was manipulated by those poisonous--"

"I don't want to hear it," His mother raised a hand to silence him. She was panting out of rage, "Get out. _Now_."

Frank stood up from his stool and flipped it over before he stomped his way out of the fucked up place he called his home. He was breathing heavily and was a few moments away from completely lashing out that he almost didn't notice Sweet Pea following him out. He shut his eyes close and clenched every part of the body that could be clenched as he tried to regained his composure.

"What is it to me - it's fucking _everything_ to me! She's fucking taking drugs!" He tugged at his hair. "Not talking about dad isn't going to bring him back, it won't take back what he's done! Can't she fucking see that?"

Sweet Pea just nuzzled her snout at Frank's shoe. He breathed out a deep sigh as he crouched down to pet her, "Sorry you had to see that, girl." Sweet Pea made an appreciative noise.

Frank looked at his watch and immediately carried Sweet Pea as he stood up, running. "Shit, I'm gonna be late for work," Frank mumbled to himself as he thought of the chances of his boss getting mad at him for showing up late with a dog.

A few step and turns later, he finally arrived in front of the food chain he worked at, almost breathless. Luckily it wasn't open yet and he could only see a silhouette of one person working by the counter. He pushed the door and went in, giving an appreciative sigh at the air conditioning system the store had.

He walked up to the counter with Sweet Pea still in his arms, "Hey, Ray."

A guy with a huge yet well conditioned fro turned from the counter to face him and smiled.

"Hey - _Wow_ , you look like shit," Ray frowned.

"Yeah, and I feel like it, too." Frank chuckled before letting Sweet Pea down to the floor. "Hey, can she stay here while I work? I couldn't leave her at home."

Ray looked at Sweet Pea before nodding. "Yeah, I guess the boss wouldn't mind as long as she doesn't make a mess. Anyway, enough of that, what's up with you looking like - and feeling like - shit and all?" Ray asked out of concern.

Frank shook his head, "It's a long story, really. And I was almost late for work so I'm assuming it's about time we open up."

"Are you sure?" Ray asked as he went towards the entrance door to flip the sign.

"Yeah, yeah, all's well. I just... need to clear my head up a little," Frank shrugged.

"Well, if you're sure," Ray sounded skeptical but didn't push the topic further, to which Frank was grateful for.

Frank proceeded to wearing the hair net they were required to wear for hygiene purposes.

"Man, I fucking hate these hair nets," Ray complained as his fro wouldn't fit in.

"Yeah, I think you need a bigger one," Frank chuckled.

"What, like the fisherman's net?" Ray retorted.

"Yes, exactly!" Frank laughed causing Ray to do as well.

He let Sweet Pea take a nap on the corner inside the kitchen, making a mental note to buy some dog food later on the way home.

He took the raw burger patties and one by one placed them on the grill, grimacing as he did so.

"Dude, how the fuck do people eat this shit?" Frank frowned.

"Maybe it's because they don't look as gross when they're already cooked?" Ray replied from the counter.

"Huh, if you say so," Frank shrugged. It's gonna be a long day.

xxxxxxx

After hours of flipping patties that Frank wouldn't ever agree to eating, his shift was finally over.

"See ya, Ray." Frank said as he left the food chain with Sweet Pea, Ray just waving at him.

On the way home, he passed by the supermarket to buy Sweet Pea some feeds. He finally let down Sweet Pea and she walked beside him the rest of the way home.

During work, Frank was able to calm himself from his encounter with his mother earlier that day. He was finally ready to face her again and who knows, he just might be able to talk her out of it.

But of course it couldn't be just as simple as that. Nothing ever was simple in the first place. And that realization came crashing down at him as Frank approached their front door.

There was nothing unusual, save for the piece of paper that was stuck to their door. And Frank didn't have to come close to it to see what it read.

With red, angry letters that almost made Frank drop the feeds, it read,

_**'EVICTION NOTICE '** _

 

_**➹** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating asap, next chapter's practically about how Gerard first saw Frank so yeah, let's look forward to that. Tell me what you think so far? All the love! <3


End file.
